percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Major Arcana
Major Arcana '''is a set of twenty-two cards of the Tarot, created by Hecate, given to Giovanni Falcone and finally used by the members of Ala Rubra. Overview The Major Arcana or trumps are a suit of twenty-two cards in the Tarot deck. They serve as a permanent trump and suits in games played with the Tarot deck, and are distinguished from the four standard suits collectively known as the Minor Arcana. This specific set of cards had been created by the goddess Hecate as a gift for her grandson, Giovanni. The cards are linked to Hecate's divine source of magical power and can be used as a summon to perform variety of effects. Each card has a mind of its own and is able to communicate with its "host" after forming the contract. A symbol of the card appeares somewhere on the users body as a proof of ownership. Weaknesses Despite Major Arcana being connected to Hecate's magic while performing the effects, they need to "feed" upon their host's energy of the soul if the bond between the two isn't strong enough. Frequent use of the Arcana may cause massive exhaustion, nausea and bleeding from eyes, ears etc. Also, Arcana may refuse to give the host its powers if their soul is not in balance (i.e. hesitating feelings). All the Arcana without a host will feed on the energy of the contractor of ''The World ''card, because it is the main Arcana which binds all of them together. Cards Each Major Arcanum depicts a scene, mostly featuring a person or several people, with many symbolic elements.Each has a number (usually in Roman numerals) and a name, 0 - Il Matto: The Fool '''The Fool is the spirit in search of experience. He represents the mystical cleverness bereft of reason within us, the childlike ability to tune into the inner workings of the world. The sun shining behind him represents the divine nature of the Fool's wisdom and exuberance, holy madness or 'crazy wisdom'. On his back are all the possessions he might need. In his hand there is a flower, showing his appreciation of beauty. Fool's ability is called Word Manipulation. Since it's never known when the fool will tell something that can turn against him, The Fool's ''host can transform a spoken word into the actual object, materializing solid words in their depicted form (i.e. Spoken "fire" would create fire). They can turn the words into the actual substance that may still maintain the actual word form. This ability may backfire if spoken incorrectly and, of course, the ability to speak is necessary. '''Current Contractor: '''Leo Valdez 1 - Il Bagatto: The Magician '''The Magician' represents the potential of a new adventure, chosen or thrust upon one. A journey undertaken in daylight, in the Enlightenment tradition. He brings things out of the darkness into the light. He explores the world in order to master it. He is solar consciousness. He embodies the lesson of “as above, so below," the lesson that mastery in one realm may bring mastery in another. He also warns of the danger of applying lessons from one realm to another. Magician grants its host the ability of Instinctive Aptitude. The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Current Contractor: '''Alabaster C. Torrington 2 - La Papessa: The High Priestess '''The High Priestess is associated with the card reader or the querant, because it is also focused on 'secrets' it also interpreted when a secret is kept or revealed, when you are holding on to the truth or revealing it, the card associated with mystery, when powerful feminine influences and support currently in force for the querant. It can also represent the perfect woman in a man's life, and to a woman it can represent being independently solo perhaps without a man. The High Priestess hold the power of Divination '''- User can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. Divination can be achieved by communicating with the supernatural (i.e. gods, demons, spirits, nymphs) or just by reading certain patterns. '''Current Contractor: '''Princess Cassandra of Troy 3 - L'Imperatrice: The Empress '''The Empress is mother, a creator and nurturer. In many decks she can be shown as pregnant. She can represent the creation of life, of romance, of art or business. The Empress can represent the germination of an idea before it is ready to be fully born. The Empress is often associated with Venus, goddess of beautiful things as well as love, and indeed the Rider-Waite deck brandishes her symbol upon a heart-shaped bolster. The Empress is also often interpreted to be Demeter, goddess of abundance. She is the giver of earthly gifts, although at the same time, she can be overprotective and possessive.needed In anger she can withhold, as Demeter did when her daughter, Persephone, was kidnapped: Due to her fury and grief, Demeter keeps the Earth cold and barren until Spring when her child is returned As the ruler, The Empress grants the power of Subjugation '''- User gain significant influence over intended targets, allowing them to control, strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically (including all supernatural powers) and otherwise manipulate their victims as they wish, even summoning beings to serve them or dismiss those they wish to. The user can even extend their power as to switch their victims loyalties to the user with out focusing on controlling them and the victims view the users as kings/queens and their one true masters. '''Current Contractor: '''Rachel Roth (stolen from ''Arcana Cabana ''and forced the contract) 4 - L'Imperatore: The Emperor '''The Emperor symbolizes the desire to rule over one's surroundings, and its appearance in a reading often suggests that the subject needs to accept that some things may not be controllable, and others may not benefit from being controlled. Emperor's power is Belief Inducement '''- The user can force others to make them believe whatever they want them to believe (for example, they may make someone else believe that they are in love with the user). '''Current Contractor: '''Maxwell Lyon (stolen from ''Arcana Cabana ''and forced the contract) 5 - Il Papa: The Hierophant '''The Hierophant, when upright, commonly suggests to seek guidance, to follow positive advice endorsed to the querant, to do the right thing, to have faith, to keep on the right side of God, to be a positive role model, to be disciplined in your approach to matters and to clear off negative karma. Hierophant uses the power of Law Creation. The user can create physical laws to bend others to the boundaries of the rule. When the rules have been set then the victims (and the allies) have no chance of escaping them. Unless the victims (and allies) abide to the rules, it's hopeless for them. Current Contractor: ''-'' 6 - Gli Amanti: The Lovers In some traditions,' the Lovers' represent relationships and choices. Its appearance in a spread indicates some decision about an existing relationship, a temptation of the heart, or a choice of potential partners. Often an aspect of the Querent's life will have to be sacrificed; a bachelor(ette)'s lifestyle may be sacrificed and a relationship gained (or vice versa), or one potential partner may be chosen while another is turned down. Whatever the choice, it should not be made lightly, as the ramifications will be lasting. The Lovers are connected by the power of Soul Resonance - User can harmonize their soul with other souls, synchronizing and multiplying spiritual strength of all participants. Apart from that, the synchronized souls are able to communicate telepathically. Current Contractor: 'Piper McLean 7 - Il Carro: The Chariot '''The Chariot '''is one of the most complex cards to define. On its most basic level, it implies war, a struggle, and an eventual, hard-won victory; either over enemies, obstacles, nature, the beasts inside you, or to just get what you want. But there is a great deal more to it. On the one hand, the Chariot may indicate loyalty, faith, and motivation; a conviction that will lead to victory no matter the odds. On the other hand, however, the Chariot may signify a ruthless, diehard desire to win at any cost. The Querent should be reminded to save his energy for what comes after. Aiding his master in battle, The Chariot materializes a powerful and strong vehicle pulled by two horses who can run through the sky at supersonic speed, transporting the riser anywhere they wish. '''Current Contractor: '- Gallery TheFool.png|The Fool TheMagician.png|The Magician TheHighPriestess.png|The High Priestess TheEmpress.png|The Empress TheEmperor.png|The Emperor TheHierophant.png|The Hierophant TheLovers.png|The Lovers TheChariot.png|The Chariot '''IN PROGRESS... Category:Magic Items Category:Weapons Category:Ala Rubra Category:Joker's Creation